The Writer Upstairs
by NekoDarkness
Summary: Yugi Mutou wants to a famous writer. Atemu Yami just moved in downstairs. Will Atemu's Cousin help them get a "Happy ever after" ending? Warning! YAOI! BoyXBoy!
1. Inspiration

Me: Konichiwa (Waves) Welcome to my second story!  
Danger: You're fast. You just started on the other story.  
Me: Well I just woke up one morning and just started writing this story. And don't forget the disclaimer  
Danger: (growls) She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh  
Me: Please Review! (Waves then pokes Danger) (Stills pokes her) ENJOY!Inspiration 

* * *

"Man oh man, I hope he is not too angry," I thought as I parked in the Eagles Mall parking lot. I grab my folders in the passenger seat. I'm glad I change in to my flat sandals after my meeting with my editors. I ran to the doors as my earthy green patterned skirt waved behind me. My brown wavy hair bounced as I dodged people toward the food court. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground after coming around a corner.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," I said as I picked up our scattered papers. The young man I crashed into was smaller than me, but his tall spiky black violet tipped hair made up to my height.

"No not too much, and I wasn't paying much attention either so no one is at fault," he said as he gave me the last folder. I grabbed the folder and thanked him. He smiled with his sad, childish, violet eyes before we left went our separate ways. I rushed slowly into the food court. I spotted my cousin at a nearby table. He looked similar to the man I bumped into earlier. The differences were that he was as tall as me, red tipped instead of violet hair, and red blooded angler eyes. I knew he was angry as he offered me a seat.

"What took you?" he asked right away.

"Sorry, my meeting with my editors started later than usual," I replied as I handed him my latest story. Before he even opening the folder, he gave me a questioning look.

"Who's Yugi Mutou, Christina?" he asked giving it back to me.

"Who?" I replied looking at the folder myself. On the cover it read, _Owner: Yugi Mutou If found contact by phone number_.

"I must have took his folder by mistake when we bumped into each other earlier," I explained.

"Maybe you should call him now, you might still get a chance to give it back before he leaves the mall," he said pointing to the phone number. I grab my phone out of my pocket of my skirt and started to dial the number. The phone rang for a bit before going to machine. I left a message for him and a number he can get me at.

"Couldn't get him?" my cousin asked after I hung up.

"Sorry, no Atemu, I guess you have to wait for that story now," I apologized.

"Don't worry, Just make sure you get it back," he said smiling back. We both then got up and left back to my house for the afternoon and hoping that Yugi would call back soon.

* * *

Please Review!! (Still poking Danger)

Danger: Would you stop already?!  
Me: No (Pokes)


	2. Brainstorming

Me: Hi, Thanks for the reviews!  
Danger: Glad someone at least reads them.  
Me: Hay! Party pooper! You don't have to be so mean about it.  
Danger: Oh so sorry! If I do the disclaimer, would that make it up to you? *Bats eye lashes*  
Me: Maybe *Pouts in corner*  
Danger: NekoDarkness doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!  
Me:*crawls from corner but still pouts*  
Danger: Ok, here's a cookie. The rest of you enjoy the next chapter.  
Me:*Grabs cookie than runs*  
Danger: Grrrrrrrr, Get back here! *Chases author*

* * *

Brainstorming

I finally come home after leaving the mall. I still have a little pain from bumping into that girl earlier. I decided to check my phone messages before starting a bath.

_Hello, my name is Christina. We seem to have misplaced some of our folders earlier today. I was hoping to get you before you fully left so we get things fixed. But guess not, so contact me at XXX-XXX-XXXX. Thanks._

I was shocked and decided to look through my stuff in put down on the table when I got home. She was right; my main folder looked just like hers but no contact information on top. I grab my phone and decided to dial the number. The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Hello, is this Yugi Mutou?" a female voice answered.

"Yes this is. Is this Christina?" I replied calmly.

"Oh yes, and so sorry again about earlier today," she said in a worried voice.

"That's ok, how about meeting somewhere so we can switch folders?" I asked right away.

"Is it ok, I come to your house to do it? I don't want to bother you any further by meeting somewhere else," she asked still in a worried voice.

"Oh sure, that can work," I said sighing in relief that I didn't have to go anywhere. She was excited after that as we exchanged info. She would be over at my house in a few minutes after I hung up. I decided to clean up my apartment a bit; I haven't had people over for a while. Since I left my Ji-san's game store to go to college, I haven't interacted with people so much. Few minutes later, there was a knock at my door.

Christina was there as she was blushing a little under her glasses.

"Hey there, here's your folder back," she said as she handed me my folder.

"Thanks, I'll go get your really quick, and you can come in," I replied kindly as I grabbed my folder. She followed me to the kitchen as I grabbed her folder.

"You have no idea what my editors would have done if I lost this. If there is any way to repay you, just ask," she asked kindly as I gave back her folder. I was shocked when she said 'editors'.

"Actually, yes you can," I said grinning at her. I then gave back my main folder to her.

"Could you give this story to your editors? I have been trying to get noticed, but no one has even tried to read my stories," I requested kindly. Her eyes sparkled right then as she held my story.

"Sure, I would love to. It's good to help other writers out," she replied as she walked back to the door. We talked about how we will keep in touch.

"I guess fate brought us together about your story, well talk to you later," she said as she left. I was happy about what happen today. I got my story done, maybe made a new friend, and maybe finally get some editor to read one of my stories. I celebrated with a hot bath, light soup dinner, and movie before bed. I could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoy and please check out my other story "Dark Demon" *Gasps for air*  
Danger: And also review both *Finally releases author from tight grip of tail*


	3. Format

Me: Konichiwa! *sigh*  
Danger: What's up this time? *pokes her with tail*  
Me:I have been forgeting to mention something the last two chapters!  
Danger:And what's that? *Makes tail into question mark*  
Me:That this is a Yaoi story.  
Danger:Oh! (Haha) And viewers, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh *points tail at viewers*  
Me: ENJOY and REVIEW!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Few Minutes Earlier _

_Christina and I waited for this "Yugi Mutou" kid to call her back. If she was paying attention in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. We decided to wait at her house for the call. Her house was a nice two bedroom house with one bathroom. I was hoping to get my apartment set up today so I can have at least a bed to sleep on, but her job depends on her newest story. I was petting her Egyptian Mau cat when the phone ranged. I was in the living room when she answered in the other room. I only heard a few words through the wall, but it seems to be the kid. After she was done talking, she came into the living room with a huge grin._

_"Great news, that was Yugi and he does have the story," she replied first._

_"Good how are you going to get it back?" I asked her while putting the cat down. _

_"We will go to his apartment to get it," she said grabbing her keys._

_"Wait, what do you mean we?" I asked her as she pulled me to the car._

_"Yugi lives by your new apartment, so after the switch we can clean your apartment a bit," she explained as we drove off._

I was unpacking so kitchen items when she come back from Yugi's apartment earlier. I noticed right away that she was carrying not one folder, but two.

"Did you lose two folders?" I asked right away.

"No, this is Yugi's folder, and I'm doing him a favor but having one of my editors read this story for him," she explained putting the folders on the table in the other room.

"WHAT?!?!" I shouted angrily. I rushed over to her almost dropping a bowl in my hand as I said, "Why do you always do this?"

"Why can't I help him out when he helped me out?" she asked in a whined voice.

"If you were paying attention in the first time, you wouldn't have offered," I yelled while giving her the bowl. I then rubbed my temples and sighed to calm down. She stood shocked, but relaxed for she understood why I started to yell.

"So, since that's all over, let's get back to work so you can sleep tonight," she apologized as she rubbed my back and walked in to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that I yelled. I just don't something to happen to you like you did the last time you offered help," I finally said after a few minutes of unpacking.

"It's ok, he seems like a nice guy but I'll keep my guard up around him to be sure nothing bad happens again," she replied smiling back at me. Kept working until over half of the packing was done before decided to eat for the night. I ordered take out since I got my phone set up and working. We relaxed a bit before she left home. I was glad we decided to work on the bedroom first before the living room for I was tired even after a quick shower. I fell asleep once I lay down on my bed.


	4. Characters

Me: Konichiwa!  
Danger: Why didn't put a chapter up on Halloween? (Tail waving angerly)  
Me: Sorry, I had writer's block and studying to do.  
Danger: At lest the candy faze is over for now, until Cristmas.  
Me: Maybe I should get started on a christmas story so I ready?  
Danger: (holds a sign toward readers reading **_HINT HINT_**)  
Me: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Characters

Christina's POV

I wake up to my cat purring beside my ear just 2 MINUTES before my alarm.

"Egypt! You just had to get me up right when the sun is up huh," I sort of shouted to her as I got up and turned off my alarm. I'm never a morning person. And Egypt just keeps on purring near me.

"Yah, yah, I know you get breakfast right now. You don't have to rub it in," I replied as I walked into the kitchen. She was right on my heels and then gets on the counter as I served her cat food. I then go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I'm glad that today is a day off for me, so I can help Atemu with the rest of the unpacking. I grabbed a quick breakfast bar and my car keys.

"Hold down the fort, and no wild party today, ok," I joke to Egypt as I shut the door behind me. As I head toward my car, I call Atemu so he knows I'm coming.

After a few rings, a low "hello."

"Morning sleepy head, are you ready for me to come over?" I said as I open the car door.

"Thanks for calling, I would maybe still be asleep if you didn't," he replied with a higher note.

"No problem, do you want me to get something for your breakfast?" I said before biting on my breakfast bar.

"No, I'm good for now, how about brunch when you get here?" he replied.

"Sure, see ya there!" I shouted into the phone to wake him up better. I swore I heard grumbling after he said bye and before he hung up. I giggled to myself as I started the car and finished my bar. I drove over with nothing but listening to _Getting Ready_ by Miranda Lambert on the radio. I have a feeling something special is going to happen today.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I wake to have the sun shining on my face. I thought it was a nice way to start a new day. As I was in the shower, I remember that a new neighbor moved on the floor below this floor. While brushing my hair and teeth after breakfast, I made up ideas to greet the new neighbor. After getting ready for the morning, I decided to make some banana bread for the new neighbor downstairs. I turned on the radio as I was cooking and find _Getting Ready _on. By after 11, the bread was ready to be given. I walk down the stairs beside my apartment and head towards the door that reads **4089**. I knock and then to hear shouting on the other side. It appeared to a male talking to a female. When the door opened few seconds later, I was surprise to see who answered.

* * *

Me: Danh Danh Danh!!!!  
Danger: Why you stop there? For suspence?  
Me: Yep, and I have news for everyone.  
Danger:What, you need ideas, because that's what i'm here for you know.  
Me: No, I want to have 5 reviews before I get the new chapter up.  
Danger: Oh, Ok readers give your replies soon!!!!

* * *


	5. Setting

Me: (Mouth wide open when checks reviews)  
Danger: What's with that look? (Then looks and drops mouth too)  
Me: Thanx for the reviews guys! And I just the chapter up.  
Danger: And NekoDarkness doesn't own Yu-gi-oh (Forgot say it last time SORRY)  
Me: Hope You Guys Like This One!

* * *

Setting

Atemu's POV

"Hey, Christina can you answer the door?" I yelled after a knock on the door.

"Sorry, I'm actually blocked by the over sea of boxes over here," she giggled as I saw over in the living room.

"Fine, I'll answer the door," I sighed. I dodge over all of the boxes as I head towards the door. I was glad I put up a mirror in front of entrance hallway; I looked like I just woke up from bed. A wore out tank top and sweatpants with paint spots all over them. My hair was tied back but some of my yellow bangs still hung in front of my face. I wiped some of the sweat drops from my forehead as I opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked before my eyes caught the sight at the door.

"Hello, to you too. I just wanted to welcome you to the complex," an angel voice ranged. I was shocked to see a smaller vision of me at the door. He was paler then I am, but his violet eyes captured my full attention.

"Here, it's banana bread, and do you need help unpacking?" he asked sweetly. I noticed that he was blushing at the same time.

I finally said dumb fronted, "thanks for the bread and I'm fine with the unpacking situation for I already have help."

"Hey who's at the door?" Christina said she appeared on the scene, "oh, hey Yugi!" I was snapped backed in to reality. 'This is the Yugi kid that she bumped into yesterday!' I thought before Yugi started to talk again.

"Oh, I see, and it's nice to see you again Christina, but I must be on my way now," he said sadly as gives me the bread. I saw almost a defeat look as he turned around. I almost dropped the bread and ran after him to see if anything was wrong. But Christina tapped my shoulder and had a devilish look on her face.

"Come on lover boy, lets finish unpacking," she giggled as she pulled me back into the apartment. As I shut the door and put the bread gently on the table, I told myself to relax before I asked her the question.

"Why didn't you tell me that Yugi looks similar to me, but better?" I finally asked.

"I thought you wouldn't be interested, but I'm taken a 360 turn wrong," she replied grinning to herself as she got back into the sea of boxes.

"You know which apartment he is in?" I asked as I unpacked more.

"He is actually on the floor above you by the stairs," she replied, "but you need to get this done and cleaned up before you go talk to him again ok."

"Fine, mother," I giggled with her. The rest of the day was too quick for me when we got done with all of the boxes.

"Hey, just in time for dinner," she replied as the last box was put away.

"Yeah, how about we go out tonight, my treat," I replied looking around the room.

"How about a quick shower for yea, and meet you at our usual spot," she said grabbing her car keys.

"Sure that would work," I replied as she left. As I was in the shower, I kept thinking on how to meet up with Yugi again. I had no idea what I would do.

"Might as well let life decide for me," I told myself in the mirror at the front door before I left.

* * *

Yugi's POV

After getting back to my apartment, I replayed what happened earlier.

_A guy answered the door, but he seemed shocked as I was when we saw each other. I offered to help, but Christina came to the door also._

'Man, I'm an idiot to think he was good looking,' I thought to myself as I got ready to go out again. I planned on meeting my friend Joey before all the commotion yesterday. Good thing where we were meeting was walking distance from the complex. The usual burger place still stands as it was since it first opened when I was in high school. The owner knows who Joey and I are since we are normal customers. I see Joey at our usual spot near the front window.

"Hey, Yug' about time!" he said when I sit down opposite from him.

"I'm not late Joey, I still have 10 minutes before the meeting time," I replied before our waiter came.

"Hey boys, how are you guys?" he asked kindly.

"Fine, Yesaro, we will just have our usual burgers," Joey replied.

"Alright, be right back," Yesaro replied kindly before leaving with the order.

"So, what's new with you, Joey?" I asked right away.

"Nothing much, Seto and I are doing fine together," he sighed blushing, "what about you?"

"Yesterday, I bump it a girl at Eagles Mall and find out she works at a publishing company, so my latest story is going to be looked. And today, I went to meet the neighbors on the floor below me to be nice," I replied as the food came on the table.

"Yug' I know you well enough to know that there is more than meets the eye, so spill what about the neighbors you met?" he asked before taking a bite.

After swallowing my first bite I replied, "the girl I met yesterday is one of the new neighbors, that is all." Joey didn't buy it, I can tell because he stop eating midway. He then got up and sat next to me. He had a devilish look on his face, and I knew what he was going to do if I didn't act quickly.

"Fine, fine, it was the other neighbor who answered the door," I quickly said with my hands blocking his from tickling me.

"Go on," he growled as he tried harder to tickle me.

"He is really good looking, and I think they're together," I almost yelled at him. He finally let go of me.

"You must have it bad to have that still bother you," he said calmly as got back in his seat.

"So what does he look like?" he asked before taking another bite.

"Ok, picture me but taller, with tan skin, red tips on the hair with extra yellow bangs in the hair, and ruby angler eyes," I answered before finishing my food. He almost choked when I finished.

He finally asked after gasping for air, "Wait the same hair style but red instead of purple!"

"And extra yellow bangs that goes into the black," I said pointing into my hair. I swear I could have seen his brain stop working for a bit before he cell went off.

"Hello," he asked almost robotically.

"Oh hi Dragon, yeah I'm almost done so come pick me up," he smiled before hanging up the phone.

"You're meeting up with Seto huh," I asked to get off subject.

"Yeah, but we are not done with this Yug'," he replied as we got up to leave. I left money for our bill on the table. Just as we walk out the front door, a limo pulls up.

"Hey Pup," Seto said as he opened the door.

"See ya Yug', good luck with the new neighbors," Joey shouted to me as he got in toward Seto. I waved back them before the limo drove away. I decided to head back my apartment and get some things done for tomorrow.

* * *

Me: There you go!  
Danger: *sigh*  
Me: What is wrong kitty?  
Danger: I noticed that no one has reviewed the story "Dark Demon" (then hisses) And don't call me kitty! You know I hate that nickname!  
Me: Oh, yeah I noticed that too. Please Readers, don't be shy and review. Or maybe no new chapter until I have some reviews. I don't care if you call it stupid, I just want to hear from ya!


	6. Plot

Me: Happy late Thanksgiving!!!!  
Danger: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???????!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: Sumimasa! (Sorry) I had writer's block and projects to do for school I had to do.  
Danger: The readers have even waiting to where they are braking things.  
Me: Ok here it is! Sorry again for the wait.  
Danger: NekoDarkness doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Normal POV

Atemu and Christina were still unpacking when Yugi went on his walk in the park after having lunch with his friend Joey. The sun was started to set in the sky when Yugi reached the park.

"_Walks like this usually clears my head, but I can't stop thinking about him_," Yugi sighed to himself as he sat down at bench.

"_And I'm so stupid because I didn't catch his name! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_" he repeated as he lightly smacked his fist to his forehead. To keep his mind off his secret love interest, he looked at the park around him. Couple of children running around playing hide and seek around some trees to the right of him. Walkers on the mile to mile path with their buff dogs in every size on the left of him. What really caught his attention was a cute couple getting ice cream in front of him. The couple was in their high school uniforms and has one ice cream to share between them. The sight made Yugi also made him feel like throwing up. Not because of disgusts towards them, but to himself for not having any luck in relationship of almost any kind. He is glad to have friendships like the one with his friend Joey, but he still wish he could just have a little more than just a regular friendship. Someone just for him, and him to be that special someone for that person. All of these thoughts lead back to the new neighbor he fell for.

"_Might as well head home, this is not helping get over this feeling like I thought,"_ he thought as he notice the sun going away in the sky. By the time he got to the complex, the sunlight was almost gone.

* * *

Atemu POV

I was heading down the stairs when I was caught up in a daydream of the angel I met earlier.

"Oh, hello again," an angel voice woke me up from the dream at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello again, just got back?" I asked.

"Yeah, hope you have a good evening," he relied as he started to walk past me.

"Hey, why don't you join me for dinner as thanks for the bread," I asked while stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," he said blushing.

"No problem, besides I'm the one who asked," I smiled as we walked on to the sidewalk. We talked about random stuff like how we both like games and what we do for a living.

"Where are my manners? I'm Atemu Yami. And I already know who you are, Yugi," I realized before we entered the restaurant.

"Oh, that's good to know," he replied blushing a little darker. He is so cute and I blushed a little at the thought. We got a seat near the back which was nice. The restaurant was styled like around the world theme. We were in the African part of the restaurant. We were chatting calmly when my cell went off.

"Sorry Atemu, I'm going to be a little late," Christina said after I answered. I totally forgot about Christina coming.

"No, no, no, don't worry about take your time I'll see you when you get here," I replied before realizing what I was saying.

"Ok, I'll be there in about ten minutes," she replied before hanging up.

"Sorry about that Yugi, but I forgot I was meeting Christina here also, hope you don't mind," I said after putting away my cell. Yugi had a shock look when I look at him. I got worried right away. He started to get up but I stopped before he could. Luckily we were in a booth so I just had to reach over the seat to grab his shirt from behind.

"Don't worry, Yugi your no problem," I started to say.

"Sorry, I just don't want to be the third wheel here," he replied worrying.

"Like I just said, you're not a problem or third wheel, besides Christina would most likely to talk all about her new book anyway when she gets here," I said rashly.

"Ok," he said when the waiter came over to take our drink order. We continued our conversation from before the call, but he seemed to get sadder and worrier as we continued to talk. I almost asked what was wrong when Christina come up to the table.

"You didn't tell me Yugi was here," she said as sat next o me.

"You didn't give me the chance, you hung up to fast," I commented harshly.

"Wow Mr. Grouchy must of work to hard today," she teased. Yugi seem to sink slowly into his chair more she continued to tease.

"Hey Christina, what kept you so long to keep Yugi and I waiting?" I asked to stop her.

"Oh, sorry Yugi, Atemu is so easy to tease sometimes, but it's a good thing you're here too," she replied grinning ear to ear. I saw Yugi's face light up a little.

"The reason why I'm late is because one of my editors called and wanted something new for my latest story," she started to say. Before she finished the waiter came with Yugi's and my drinks and took our food orders. I also saw how Yugi's face looked surprised when Christina said her order even though she didn't have a menu. I blushed more from liking that look of his.

"We come here all the time," I whispered to him in his ear.

"Oh, that's explains a lot," he replied with a calmer face. I can't seem to stop blushing. His face is so cute to even eat up. Luckily I kept myself from jumping on him, and it's not easy since he sat next to me and our legs touching each other.

"Well anyway, at the same time I asked my editor if I can give Yugi's story to him to read. And he said he would but I had to bring it to the office to have him read it," Christina said after the waiter walked away.

"What, that's great! Thank you Christina!" Yugi said almost jumping out of his seat.

"Your welcome," she replied gladly. The rest of the dinner went without any more problems. I noticed Yugi's face glowed with happiness.

"Hey, why don't we go to my apartment for dessert as a thank you," Yugi said after we started to head out.

"Sure and we can take my car," Christina replied in agreement. I was about to object to the idea but Christina already started to me to the car. And Yugi followed calmly, but what worried me was the sad look in his violet eyes when Christina grabbed my hand. I didn't pay too much attention about it. But I wish I did at the time if I knew what I did later that night.

* * *

Me: Hope no one is confused about what happen between the chapter. The begaining of this chapter is suppose to clear up the understanding of the time frame of the different views in the chapter before.  
Danger: Ok, we get it now! Now start working on the next chapter now! (Points a dager at author)  
Me: Please Review! (hopes nothing get broken again from the waiting point again)  
Danger: Thanks Gothic Anime Wolf for the extra boost to get this author to get the story up. Here new windows as a gift!


	7. Words to Sentences

Me: Hello Everyone and welcome to a new chapter of The Writer Upstairs!  
Danger: Hay finally!  
Neko: glad you got to put up this chapter N.D.  
Danger&Me: ???????  
Neko: NekoDarkness = N.D. in short form.  
Me: Oh thats what your doing.  
Danger: Well mina, enjoy the chapter and Review. And N.D. doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Christina's POV

We arrived at Yugi's apartment for dessert. I literally dragged Atemu to the apartment.

"Do you need help Yugi?" I asked after we entered the doorway. Atemu went right over to the living room.

"No I'm fine, just make yourself comfortable," Yugi replied.

"Please let me help you," I pleaded.

* * *

Atemu's POV

She's at it again. She always wants to help, even if she's the guest in someone else's home. I should have had warned Yugi ahead of time. I was just about to relax a bit before……

_**CRASH**_

I got up and ran towards the kitchen to see what had happen. The whole kitchen had whipped cream everywhere like a bomb went off. What shock me the most was the two people on the floor.

Christina was on her back with her face red and covered in whipped cream and chocolate bread in her hair. Yugi was not in a great position at the moment. He had his face in her chest, and wasn't moving an inch as I stood there.

"What the hell?! Get off her you freak!" I shouted angrily as I pulled him off her. In-between them was the rest of the bread and a cracked plate, and I almost threw him against the wall. His face was as red as a tomato and wasn't saying anything.

"Touch her again, I swear I'm not afraid to go to jail," I shouted as I pulled her up bridle style and out the door. I didn't even look back to even see if he was looking back at us.

"Let me go Atemu, it was just an accident," she shouted as she tried to get out of my hold. She kept trying until I put her down on the couch in my apartment.

"See, I told you something like this would happen if you keep helping each person you meet! Just be lucky that I didn't beat him to a pulp for take an advantage the situation. When I see him next time, he bett.." I started shouting before she slapped me across the face.

"That's enough Atemu Yami. You know full well that it was an accident. I wanted to help him put the whip cream on the chocolate bread, but I pulled too hard and he fell forward toward me and he still had the bread between us. Just be glad that the plate didn't fully crack in half and harmed the both of us," she explained calmly. I just stood there dumb fronted as I held my hand on my face where she slapped me.

"Now think about what you're going to do now as I clean myself up and leave for the night," she replied as she left for the bathroom. I fell onto the couch and kept thinking about had just happen earlier. I was in really deep thought that I didn't hear her leave.

* * *

Yugi's POV

After they left, I was still in shock from when he threw me off her. He words repeated in my head as I sat there for a while.

_'What the hell?! Get away from her you freak!' 'Get away from her you freak!' 'Get away….you freak!' '…..freak!'_

I finally got myself to move and started to clean up the kitchen.

'I knew I shouldn't have gotten so deep in liking him. They were together, of course he wouldn't be into me,' I thought to myself as I picked up the broken plate in the center of the kitchen.

'But he didn't have to be so angry for it being an accident!' I thought angrily as I threw the plate away harshly and continue to clean up the whip cream on the floor. I was done with the kitchen and was cleaning my hair and face off when the door bell went off.

"Yes, may I help you," I answered calmly at the doorway.

"I'm so, so, sorry Yugi about how everything went. If you give me the chance to explain why he acted like that, it would clear some things up about him," Christina replied sadly. I didn't say a word, but I stepped aside to let her in. We went to the living room before she started to explain.

"After I started to become well known in the writing company I work at, one guy at work got a little too comfortable with me helping him. Before Atemu was living in another part of the world when this was happening. I thought everything was fine, until he asked me to come over to his house too many times and sometimes for weird reasons. One night, he asked me to picked him up at the local bar downtown. He was really drunk and smell of weed on his clothes. After I got him to his house, he asked to treat me as thanks for helping him. Sadly I had to help him into the house; he thought by having sex was a great payback. I declined the offer and started to leave, but he grabbed me and slammed my on to his couch. I couldn't escape his grip as he started to take my clothes off. I cried for help as he raped me. No one came until after I called after it was all over. When Atemu found out he actually almost went and killed the guy, but I told him not to even get near him for the damage was done and he was in jail. Atemu wouldn't calm down until I agreed to have him nearby if I need help; which lead him to live here. Atemu is just really protective of me, so don't be too angry at him. He just reacted because he feels bad that he wasn't there the last time and wants to make up for it," she said while having a sorry look on her face.

"I understand now. And I forgive you; you just wanted to help me earlier. But he still would have to apologize to me for throwing me off you," I finally replied with a gentle smile as I lead her towards the door.

"Understandable hopefully he will do it soon," she said smiling. We said our good-byes and I then went to get ready for bed.

* * *

Me: There it is, hope you like it!  
Neko: And don't forget to Review and review 'Dark Demon'  
Danger: _holds sign reads **Hit Green Button**_


End file.
